In the related art, there are wireless communication technologies for exchanging information using wireless communication. For example, communication methods of exchanging information between information processing devices using wireless LANs have been proposed.
In this way, when wireless communication is performed, error detection methods of detecting whether there are errors in data of received frames using frame check sequences (FCSs) have been proposed. When errors are detected in received frames in accordance with error detection methods, the frames are discarded. Conversely, when errors are not detected in received frames, media access control (MAC) headers are read to determine whether the frames are destined for own information processing devices. When the frames are not destined for the own information processing devices, the received frames are discarded despite the fact that content of the frames are correct.
In the error detection methods, it is necessary to demodulate up to all the last ends of the frames in addition to the MAC headers and compare checksums generated from values of the demodulated frames to the FCSs. Therefore, after the frames are received to the last, it is determined that there are errors in the data. Therefore, for example, when there are errors in time points of the MAC headers or when frames are not destined for own information processing devices despite the fact that there are no errors in the time points of the MAC headers, this determination may not be performed before the frames are all received.
Accordingly, for example, wireless packet communication systems in which fields for storing error detection codes for headers of packets are newly provided at the ends of the headers of the packets for protocols of upper layers of the physical layers have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).